JeremyWorks Studios
JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures (formerly Jeremy Cartoon Studios and Jeremy Studios and commonly referred to as JAB3 Pictures) is an American production company/animation studio located in Burbank, California and the main production company of Jeremy Carpenter. The company was founded in 1982 as Jeremy Cartoon Studios, renamed in 1993 as Jeremy Studios and renamed in 2002 as JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures. It is also a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox (formerly News Corporation) as of 2002, and Sony Pictures as of 2016. History In 1973, when Jeremy was aged 34, He goes to California, and had joined Ben's Animation, to make a movie called Too Fast, in 1982, Jeremy Carpenter founded the company called Jeremy Cartoon Studios, in 1982, it made their first shows, JeremyToons, as well as their first short film, Super Duper Fun, later that year. In 1992, it renamed Jeremy Studios, The first film, The Kids Gang. in 1995, Jeremy Studios will owned ToonWorks Studios, along with Viacom. In July 2002, The company was acquired by 20th Century Fox' parent company News Corporation (now 21st Century Fox) and renamed as JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures. In August 7, 2002, The first film they produced under the JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures name was JeremyToons: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. On November 18, 2015, The Wall Street Journal reported that Sony Pictures was in talks to buy JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures to share with 21st Century Fox for $3 billion; the company already has its own feature animation studio, Sony Pictures Animation, a division of Sony Pictures Entertainment unit which is known for the Open Season, Surf's Up, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, The Smurfs and Hotel Transylvania ''franchise. On June 12, 2016, before the release of Comedy TV: Final Channel, Sony Pictures officially announced its intent will buy JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures to share with 21st Century Fox for $3.8 billion. On August 31, 2016, the acquisition was approved by the U.S. Department of Justice. On September 13, 2016, when the population of the JeremyToons and Stickguy! franchise and The JAB3 Show was growing bigger and better, JAB3 Pictures was asked to end the ''Comedy TV ''franchise due to commercial failure of Comedy TV: Final Channel in India and move on for JeremyToons, Stickguy!, and The JAB3 Show franchises. On December 5, 2016, JAB3 Pictures and ToonWorks Studios officially announced that they had abandoned the ''Comedy TV ''franchise due to JeremyToons, Stickguy!, and The JAB3 Show's better success, indicating that there will not be any more entries in the franchise. Comedy TV: Final Channel is the last installment in the ''Comedy TV ''franchise. JAB3 Pictures and ToonWorks Studios also cancelled more seasons of Comedy TV: Back on Animated Series after season 4, indicating that the fourth season would be the last and the season 4 episodes will have 13 episodes instead of 30. Universal announced that a new ride called JAB3: Blast Adventures would be opening in their theme parks to replaced MYCUN: Give It A Ride!. Filmography '''NOTE: '''Only Jeremy Carpenter, Steve G. and Bella J. can make films or shows and other people are allowed to only if he says so. Film Theatrical films 'Released films' 'Upcoming films' 'Films in development' '''Direct-to-video feature films' Television films/specials Cancelled films There are some films that are unmade and unreleased by JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures. Some of these films were, or still are, in development limbo. 1999 * The Adventures of Logan 2 - Sony, Ben's, Warner Bros. had plans for a sequel. Variety stated that the sequel was cancelled due to story problems. * ''JeremyToons Unite ''- JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures makes a crossover the JAB3 Pictures shows, film, and short film (such as JeremyToons, Car's World, Molly Jr., Comedy TV, and more). It was cancelled before JeremyToons: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut began production. It was later reworked into JeremyToons Cartoon Crossover. 2000 * Fireboy '''- This proposed project for DreamWorks would have followed a young boy who becomes fire to burn monsters in fire forest. It was planned to be released in 2003. After released of Chicken Run, Jeremy Studios and DreamWorks canceled the film due to story problems. 2001 * ''Untitled Tom and Jerry film'' '- Warner Bros. Feature Animation (also know as Warner Bros. Animation and now Warner Animation Group) wrote a treatment for a another ''Tom and Jerry ''feature film to Jeremy Studios. It was to center on a dilemma for Tom and Jerry, but it never begin production. * 'The Stickguy Movie 2 '- Disney was set for squeal for The Stickguy Movie, with the new characters, Angel from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Little Guy from Greeny Phatom, Buster from Tinny & Max, and Jeremy from JeremyToons. However, that sequel was cancelled. * 'Smart Girl '- it going to be computer-animated film by Jeremy Studios and Blue Sky Studios. The story is said to center on a teenager who is very smart. It was scrapped. 2002 * 'Who Framed Stickguy 2 '''- After the release of Who Framed Stickguy (2002), Sony had plans for a sequel. But the sequel was cancelled. 2003 * ''Angry Birds ''- Back in 2001, this was going to be an computer-animated feature distributed by Paramount Pictures and produced by Nickelodeon Movies, but in 2003 it was dropped for an unknown reason right after released of Rugrats Go Wild on June 13, 2003. It was later reworked into The Angry Birds Movie by Rovio Animation and Columbia Pictures. * Worldwide Cats '''- This proposed feature film directed by Bella J.. JAB3 Pictures and Universal could not afford the rights to the film, so it was scrapped. 2004 2005 * ''Hoodrats ''- Comedy Central and Klasky Csupo was make a film called adult animated comedy film as a spin-off of Rugrats and JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures adult film. but it was cancelled before it began production. 2006 * ''House of a Million Pets ''- An adaptation based on Ann Hodgman's book ''House of a Million Pets. ''In August 2005, it was reported that the book was optioned to JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures, and its development was announced in September 2006 as 2D animated hybrid film. 2007 * ''Girlfriend ''- In 2007, Bella J. pitched her own film to JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures execs, although it never came to fruition. However, it was revived in April 2016 as My Own Girlfriend. * ''Meet the Cartoon Cartoons '- Warner Bros. was set to adapt Cartoon Cartoons, as a stand-alone film for Cartoon Network. However, in 2009, the Cartoon Cartoons was ended, the film was cancelled. Coming soon! Television Short Logo ''Main article: ''JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Production Logo Trivia * Jeremy Carpenter, Stickguy, Tinny, Jeremy's Splat and 78M are the official mascots of JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures. * Originally, Tiffany was the mascot of the said company, but it all turns out to be an unconfirmed rumor, so, JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures decided Jeremy to be mascots of the company. * There are some facts for the JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures new logo ** This logo has been entirely created in 2D hand-drawn/flash animation, and was animated by Studios JAB3 and Klasky Csupo. ** It is also based on the Illumination Entertainment logo. Units Subsidiaries * JAB3 Entertainment * JeremyAngryBirds3 Computer Interactive * JeremyAngryBirds3 Movies * JeremyAngryBirds3 Studios Divisions * Studios JAB3 * JeremyWorks Studios * Paramount-JAB3 Animation * JeremySoft * JeremyToons Animation StudiosCategory:Company Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia